cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte
The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (German Air Force) is the air arm of the Reichswehr. Formed on 13 January 2008 , as the Preußische Luftstreitkräfte, it has taken a significant role in Prussian military history ever since, playing a large part in all wars fought by Prussia. It has responisbility for all air warfare and missile units in Prussia. Command is vested in the Chef der Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Chief of the Air Force General Staff), who heads the Air Force General Staff in the Defence Ministry. The first military aircraft to be acquired by Prussia entered service in 2008 were left over from the withdrawal of the former Russian Baltic Fleet. These have been extensively modified to enhance their capabilities into the foreseable future. The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte operates 60 front line aircraft, plus transport aircraft, and training aircraft. The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte is also responsible for NDR's strategic nuclear forces. All aircraft are based in the Reich. Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte * Chef der Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte: Generalleutnant Gustav von Kleist zu Nollendorf * Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte **Abteilung AI (Personnel) **Abteilung AII (Intelligence) **Abteilung AIII (Operations & Exercise Planning) **Abteilung AIV (Logistics and Maintenance) **Abteilung AV (Policy, Organisation, Production and Adoption of Weapons Systems) **Abteilung AVI (Command Support) **Abteilung AVII (Tactics & Doctrine) **Abteilung AIX (Civil-Military Co-operation) **Abteilung Verwaltung **Abteilung Controlling **Abteilung Geoinformationswesen **Generalarzt der Luftwaffe Mission The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte's mission is to support the objectives of the Reich, which are to "provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of the Reich, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting national interests." The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte's own mission statement reads as thus: “ ... to provide An agile, adaptable and capable Air Force that, person for person, is second to none, and that makes a decisive air power contribution in support of the Reich Defence Mission. ” The above statement goes hand in hand with the General Staff's definition of air power, the concept that guides the Luftwaffe's strategy. Air Power is defined as: "The ability to project military force in air by or from a platform operating above the surface of the earth. Air platforms are defined as any aircraft, helicopter or unmanned vehicle." Structure The professional head of the Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte is the Chef der Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Chief of the Air Force General Staff). The Chief heads the Generalstab der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force General Staff): *Chief of the Air Force General Staff - Generalleutnant Gustav von Kleist zu Nollendorf Wings The Wing (Geschwader) is the main subdivision of the Luftstreitkräfte; these are responsible for certain types of operation or for operations in limited geographical areas. A Wing consistes of a Wing Staff (Geschwaderstab) and two groups, the Support Group (Unterstützungsgruppe) and the Operational Group (Einsatzgruppe). The Support Group consists of: *Staff Squadron (Stabsstaffel) *Medical Squadron (Sanitätsstaffel) *Security Squadron (Sicherungsstaffel) *Supply Squadron (Versorgungsstaffel) The Operational Group consists of 1-4+ Squadrons (Fighter, Bomber, Missile, etc.). Seven Wings exist at this time: *Luftgeschwader 1: controls second line administrative and support facilities *Ausbildungszentrum der Luftstreitkräfte: controls all environmental training facilities *Kampfgeschwader 3: responsible for the defence of German airspace. *Kampfgeschwader 4: is the Air Forces offensive air wing. *Flugkörpergeschwader 5: responsible for the operation of Germany's strategic nuclear and tactical missile systems. *Hubschraubergeschwader 6: operates the Air Forces rotary wing assets inc attack helipoters. *Raketenabwehrgeschwader 7: controls Germany's National Missile Defence system. *Lufttransportkommando (Air Transport Command): reserve unit that in wartime consists of the entire civil air fleet. Order of Battle *'Kommando Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte:' - Luftstreitkräftekaserne Köln-Wahn, Nordrhein-Westfalen **'Luftgeschwader 1:' - Von-Seydlitz-Kaserne, Kalkar ***Führungssysteme-Regiment der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Command & Control Regiment) ***Flugzeugwartungszentrum (Aircraft Maintenance Centre) ***Verwaltungszentrum der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Administration Centre) **'Ausbildungszentrum der Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte' (Air Force Training Centre): - Flugplatz Kamenz ***Grundausbildungsstaffel (Basic Flying Training Squadron) ***Fortbildungsstaffel I (Advanced Flying Training Squadron 1)(Fast Jet) ***Fortbildungsstaffel II (Advanced Flying Training Squadron 2)(Multi-engine) ***Fortbildungsstaffel III (Advanced Flying Training Squadron 3)(Rotary Wing) ***Bodensausbildungssstaffel (Ground Training Squadron) ***Technische Ausbildungsstaffel (Technical Training Squadron) ***Flugmedizinisches Institut (Institute of Aviation Medicine) **'Kampfgeschwader 3:' - Flugplatz Holzdorf ***Geschwaderstab 3 ***Jagdstaffel 31 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 32 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 33 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 34 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler **'Kampfgeschwader 4:' - Flugplatz Kassel-Rothwesten ***Geschwaderstab 4 ***Bombenstaffel 41 - 4 DASA B-160 ***Jagdstaffel 42 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 43 - 12 DASA JF-50 Adler **'Flugkörpergeschwader 5:' - Flugplatz Sprötau ***Geschwaderstab 5 ***Flugkörperstaffel 51 - 5 DASA ibF-12 Thor ***Flugkörperstaffel 52 - 5 DASA ibF-12 Thor ***Flugkörperstaffel 53 - 5 DASA ibF-12 Thor ***Flugkörperstaffel 54 - 5 DASA ibF-12 Thor ***Flugkörperstaffel 55 - 5 DASA ibF-12 Thor ***Flugkörperstaffel 56 - 48 DASA MFK109G Greif ***Raumbetriebsstaffel 56 - GLOSNAS **'Hubschraubergeschwader 6' - Flugplatz Ansbach ***Geschwaderstab 6 ***Angriffshubschrauberstaffel 61 - 11 DASA AH-24 ***Transporthubschrauberstaffel 62 - 17 DASA TH-8 **'Flugabwehrgeschwader 7' - Flugplatz Husum ***Geschwaderstab 7 ***Flugabwehrraketenstaffel 71 - DASA BLF-21 ***Flugabwehrraketenstaffel 72 - DASA BLF-21 ***Flugabwehrraketenstaffel 73 - DASA BLF-21 ***Flugabwehrraketenstaffel 74 - DASA BLF-21 ***Flugabwehrraketenstaffel 75 - DASA BLF-21 ***Flugkörper-Verfolgungsradarstaffel 74 - DASA FVr77 **'Lufttransportkommando:' - Flugplatz Landsberg/Lech ***Luftmontagezentrum (Air Mounting Centre) Links * Neue Deutsche Reich * Deutsches Reichswehr Category:Military Forces Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia